


A Witch And Her Woes

by frozengay



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Descendants but gay, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: AU where Mal is a witch, captured and put into Auradon's intimidation room. Evie tries to get answers, Carlos keeps passing out, and Jay.. well Jay keeps putting his foot alongside every possible food he could get his hands on, in his mouth.OrMal knows she’s wicked, and wants to destroy every good thing that crosses her path. But maybe something, or someone, can show her she’s not just the daughter of the most notorious witch.TW - talk about past abuse in later chapters, and some graphic detailing of torture and such
Relationships: Ben/carlos, Evie/Doug, mal/evie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Witch And Her Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I just tried to post this chapter and it didn’t save and dELETED AND IM HEATED so, please bear with me thru this first chapter. I’m sick and hungover from Christmas but the next chapters will be great I promise :(

The king and queen of Auradon ran as fast as they could down to the dungeon, their feet barely keeping up as they made a break for where the screaming was coming from. They were enjoying a meal at home, as the civilians of Auradon were settling down for bed, when a breathless guardsmen bursted thru the door to their dining room.

"What happened?!" Adam bellowed as they arrived to the dungeons, and the head guard turned to face him with frantic eyes  
"I-I dont know, she came to and must've seen where she was and lost it. She hasn't stopped screaming and trying to break free from her chair-" 

Adam pushed past him, Belle looking over his shoulder at the girl locked inside the room. Purple hair tossing around in a frenzy, sweat coating her skin as she thrashed around in her chair against the bounds she was tied to. Belle let a shudder flow thru her body, and Adam clenched his jaw as he locked eyes with swirling murky green.

"What do we do now, your highness?" One of the men asked, looking from the barred cell to the king  
"I may just have an idea." He let out with a hesitant sigh

\- 

"So," Evie started, pacing back and forth with a pensive finger to her chin  
"You say you were captured while you rested back at your castle. Is this true?" She asked, turning to face the convict 

Mal rolled her eyes, sneering in response 

A beat passed and Jay took a bite of the shiny apple in his hand, chewing as he tossed a rubber ball at the wall  
"What was your castle like. Probably a lot of black" he finished, swallowing the morsel in his mouth

"Purple too." Mal said pointedly, glaring harder each time the ball hit the concrete wall

"And yes. I was captured by your lackeys while I was sleeping." The purple haired girl said, turning her gaze to the princess 

Evie shifted so she was leaning on to the chair, smirking softly as she was almost nose to nose with the restrained villain "Well isn't that funny. A bunch of magicless men captured the all mighty Mal."

Mal snarled, narrowing her eyes at the blue haired girl, feeling nauseated at the mix of lemon tea and lilac pouring off of Evie  
"I'm Mal. The daughter of the most powerful witch in the realm!"

"You still managed to get caught."

Mal shot the princess a look, it was almost... pride? Maybe, respect? The blue haired girl didn't know, and straightened up under the scrutiny. She was ready to be screamed at, threatened. But to her surprise, Mal let out a deep breath and recounted the events leading to her being locked in a prison cell.

"I was intercepting a package for my mother as I typically did. It was a normal afternoon in the woods by my home, and my mother had some..." she casted her eyes to the floor with a devilish smirk "special, ingredients coming in. She was out doing god knows, or who knows, what, and i took the liberty of getting it for her." 

"Wait wait, what do you mean by intercepted?" The white haired boy in shorts asked "I thought it was a package for you?"

"It's not like theres a fucking hotline for dragon eggs and imp blood from across the country." She scowled "unlike you, who could get whatever he pleases at a snap of his pretty boy fingers."

"Why didn't you just cut it open" jay cut in, "I mean, grab the stuff in the box and ditch."

"Well, it had a seal. A light magic one." She sneered at the disgrace they called magic "I'm sure you're all familiar with it, since you're wearing it." 

They briefly glanced at each other, all clad in their blue and yellow uniforms, with Auradon’s crest right above their hearts. Evie turned her attention to a smirking Mal, eyeing her in suspicion  
"Okay, so? You have magic, why not just bust the damn thing open. As you believe, evil is stronger than good." 

Mal shook her head and let out a snort similar to her saying, you’re-all-dumbasses "There's berserkers every which way in the forest. One wrong move and I'd be fighting off crowds of angry men. And unlike your warmly raised boys" Jay and Carlos avoided her pointed look "The men from where I'm from are far from gentlemen." 

Something twinged in Evie. She was sent there by her father, with warning of what the girl was capable of, and yet she still found herself feeling sorry for the lost girl. She wasn't a monster, you can't be born evil. Simply raised that way.

While lost in thought, the princess didn't notice the green gleam in the pale girls eyes, or, better yet, how they were focused so intently on her. Mal wasnt happy, or safe. She'd been stripped of the life and only family she'd ever known. Evie's family stole her. Destroyed her life, and thrown her into a cell, stealing her magic from her. She still had her eyes. Her intimidation. All of the things that made her wicked. The magic she cherished so dearly still burning deep in her veins, the hatred for Auradon clearly set in stone. And nothing could change that. And the princess? She certainly never would be able to.

"So pup," Mal smirked, gaining the attention of the other teens "I hear you like dogs." 

Carlos swallowed hard. They were all saved from the isle of the lost at an early age, but scars of their earlier childhood, still were sore.  
Carlos bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, "I saw your mother a month back, and well, she seemed eager to get her hands back on her unloyal mutt. God knows what's in store for you." 

Carlos felt himself get dizzy, and blinked away the tears clouding his warm brown eyes. "Maybe another leash, chained up to the closet so far in, hell!” Mal laughed "Not even the dust and mites would be able to keep you company."  
With memories flooding back, he found himself at his feet, not sparing a glance as he ran out into the cold walkway of the dungeons.

"What the hell is your problem." Jay spat, running after his best friend 

"You.." Mal grumbled underneath her breath "All of you." 

Evie scoffed, backing off her position on the wall, and moving toward the prison cell door. Without a word, she walked out, leaving Mal to her thoughts as the last remaining light left. Maybe it was because the door left the entire room in an eerie darkness, or maybe it was because Evie left. Mal truly couldn’t figure it out.

***

"So, dear" Belle set her fork down "How are your studies coming along?" 

The king, queen, prince and princess of Auradon sat together during their usual Saturday brunch. Ben was sitting at Evies side and smiled brightly "Great, actually! The tourney this year has been really shaping up, especially with Jay leading us.”

Adam smiled fondly, giving a gentle pat to his sons back "And you, Evie?" 

Evie nearly choked on the bite of mango she was currently chewing on. To be honest, she hadn't been focusing much on school. It seemed every moment she got, a purple vixen was dancing around her thoughts. If Mal wasn't imprisoned in the dungeon a few floors beneath, she'd thought she'd been spelled, or that somehow the purplette genuinely apparated like a ghost in her subconscious.

"Evie?"

She shook her head clear of thoughts and looked up at her father whos eyes were full of worry” You okay, dear?"

"Yeah I just, I got lost there for a second." She managed to pull a smile, and placed her hands in her lap "Well, the squad, just as the tourney, is really coming together," she started, shooting a look at her brother "And I remain with a flawless 4.0 gpa.” 

Her parents felt their hearts swell with pride. Of course, Evie was smart. And ever so talented, but they still got excited about every small step their daughter made. They were proud of Ben, too, but Evie was still a child of the isle, and they’d pray she’d never go back to the ways of casting random spells and breaking things like she did when she was a toddler. 

And maybe sending her down to interrogate Mal was foolish; but Adam thought that having some kids her age from her homeland talk to her was better than having a bunch of men who’d never even spared a glance at the isle prod her.

But maybe it was getting too much, so the king voiced his thoughts

“And daughter of Malificent?”

“What about her?”

“How is that coming along?”

Evie hadnt gone back down to see Mal since shed verbally attacked one of her best friends. And maybe it was because she was afraid of what Mal was truly capable of, or her words were at least. God knows what the evil queen had told her.

“Good.” She lied, grinding her teeth on the end of the fork she held between her lips

“Lovely. I was thinking maybe you bring some of your goodness studies work down next time you see her,” yeah because that wasn’t a total recipe for disaster “Of course, father.” Evie forced a smile, and seemingly seeing the way her daughter was so tense, Belle cut in  
“So, the coronation is approaching us rather fast. How is your revision of the court going?” She directed her attention to Ben, who talked amoursly about his lessons.

Evie casted her eyes to the basket-woven roofs of villagers, and letting her gaze dance down to the cobblestone walkway near the entrance to her school. Maybe someday, she’d be able to have Mal walk alongside her and her fellow peers,

But oh, how she was wrong. For Mal would never see the light of day under the rule of Auradon’s king and queen again.


End file.
